Heart That Could Not Tarnished
by Refier
Summary: Seorang Anak Yang Memendam Perasaanya Supaya TIdak Membenci Keluarganya
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Rating: T

Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Famili

Disclaimer: Naruto bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya cerita original fanfic ini

Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC

Chapter 1 expelled from the village

Seorang anak yang memendam seluruh perasanya supaya tidak membenci kedua orang tuanya dan kepada orang" yang selalu menghinanya ,merendahkannya, bahkan ada yang inggin membunuhnya karena orang" menganggap dirinya perwujudan monster ekor sembilan yang menyerang desa konoha 12tahun dia adalah naruto anak pertama dari Hikari Uzumaki dan Namikaze Minato ,dan narutopun juga menjadi aib keluarga juga desa karena tidak memiliki sistem cakra pada tubuhnya dan memiliki ekor berwarna orange dibelakang tubuhnya yang membuat malu klan Namikaze juga Uzumaki

disebuah ruangan sedang diadakanya rapat untuk membahas tentang naruto yang menjadi aib di desa konoha diadakanya rapat ini bertujuan untuk menentukan nasib naruto yang akan tetap tinggal didesa atau diusir dari desa dan hasilnyapun naruto harus diusir dari desa karena hasil rapat ditentukan dengan voting suara dan suara yang paling banyak menginginkan naruto diusir dari desa hampir semuanya adalah para concil juga para ninja yang membenci naruto dan sisanya adalah minato,Hikari,danzo dan para tetua desa dilain pihak yang mengiginkan naruto tetap tinggal didesa adalah hokage-3,dan kepala klan besar dikonoha yaitu,Hiyuga Hisasi,Nara Inoe,Akamici Chouza, Uchiha Fugaku dan dengan hasil 94:6 naruto akan diusir dari desa dua hari lagi yang diputuskan oleh Hokage ke-4, setelah rapat usai semuanya pun keluar ruangan dan hanya menyisahkan dua orang anbu yang sangat dekat dengan naruto mereka memiliki penampilan salah satunya perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu dan memakai seragam anbu dan laki-laki

berambut silver yang melawan grafitasi yang juga sama menggunakan seragam anbu yap mereka kakasih dan yugao dengan code name inu dan muu

"ne..inu-kun apa ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mempertahankan naruto-kun untuk tetap didesa"kata mu kepada orang yang berdiri disampingnya

"aku juga tidak tahu muu-chan...apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mempertahankan naruto untuk tetap didesa jika mereka sudah menyetujuinya kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"ucap kakasih "lebih baik,sekarang kita harus memberitahu naruto tentang ini supaya dia tidak semakin tertekan batinya"lanjut inu

"kalau begitu aku saja yang memberitau..."sebelum ucapan muu selesai kakasih sudah memotong ucapanya

Dan

"biar aku saja"ucap inu

"eh...apa tidak apa-apa,,aku tahu kau yang paling sangat sedih tentang hasil rapat yang menyatakan dia akan diusir dari desa jadi biarkan aku yang memberitahunya kakasih-kun"ucap muu lirih yang tidak lagi memanggil code name kakasih melainkan nama aslinya

"aku sudah menganggap naruto sebagai adik ku sendiri, meskipun begitu aku malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya, aku memang tidak pantas menjadi nii-sannya...Hiks...kena..pa...Hiks...kenapa...takdir Naruto begitu kejam Kami-sama...Hiks... Kenapaaaaa"teriakkan kakasih sembari terciptanya 2 sungai diwajahnya karena tidak akan lama lagi kakasih tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan naruto lagi mungkin hanya sebentar mungkin selamanya.

Sesaat kakasih yang sedang dilanda kesedihan tiba-tiba dari depan seseorang memeluknya orang itu tidak lain muu atau yugao

"grep"

Kakasih yang terkejut pun melihat siapa yang memeluknya dan melihat yugao yang sama sepertinya wajah cantiknya yang berlinang air mata setelah mendengar penuturan kakasih.

"Hisk...hiks..hiks jangan katakan hal itu lagi meskipun kita...hisk..tidak melakukan apa-apa...hisk...bukankah kita sudah meringankan beban...hi..sk...nya untuk melupakan perlakuan penduduk dan kedua orang tuanya.."ucap yugao yang keadaanya tidak jauh dari kakasih karena dengan tubuh yang gemetar untuk menenangkan .hatinya yang sedang kalut

Kakasih yang mendengar perkataan yugao pun mengeratkan pelukanya untuk menenangkan yugao

"aku juga sudah menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri dia mengingatkanku pada anakku dan suamiku yang telah tiada,oleh karena itu aku selalu menemaninya saat aku mempunyai waktu senggang supaya dia tidak membenci keluarganya juga desa ini dan aku tidak mau dia masuk kedalam lingkaran iblis karena itu aku inggin tetap berada di sampingnya"ucap lirih yugao "tetapi mungkin dua hari lagi aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganya lagi"lanjut yugao yang mulai tenang saat berada dipelukan kakasih, kakasih yang inggin menjawabpun diam sejenak karena tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun berambut kuning ke emasan memiliki tiga garis halus dipipinya dan dengan ekor yang melambai dibelakang tubuhnya, bocah itu adalah naruto kemudian naruto mulai menghampiri kedua insan yang sedang berpelukan dan bersedih dan narutopun berkata"Ne..Kakasih-nii kenapa kau memeluk kaa-chan ku"ucap naruto yang membuat kedua orang itupun terkejut sesaat mendengar perkataan naruto.

kakasih yang sadar dari keterkejutanyapun bertanya pada naruto"siapa yang kau maksud dengan kaa-chan mu naruto"pertanyaan kakasih membuat naruto mengyeritkan keningnya dan menjawab

"tentu saja yugao kaa-chan memangnya siapa lagi masa kakasih-nii mau menjadi kaa-chan ku mebayangkanya saja sudah membuatku merinding...brrr."ucap naruto dengan tubuh yang gemetar

"hei aku kan hanya bertanya baka ototou"ucap kakasih dan dibalas oleh naruto

"aku tidak baka nii-san kau yang baka dengan dasar muka topeng" ucap naruto

"kepala duren" ucap kakasih

"rambut uban"ucap naruto

"kumis kucing"ucap kakasih

"mata aneh"ucap naruto

"anak kecil" ucap kakasih

"dasar ero" ucap naruto

"bau badan" ucap kakasih

"pejaka tua"ucap naruto dan

jleeb

seperti terkena jurus katon rank S kakasih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah naruto mengatakan hal terakhir yaitu...(tidak usah disebutkan yah kasihan)

dan naruto pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah memenangkan adu agrumen dengan kakasih"grr...naruto kau akan terima akibatny...eh"tapi tiba-tiba perkataan kakasih berhenti saat merasakan aura mematikan dari belakang mereka berdua dan merekapun secara bersamaan menengok kebelakag dan melihat sosok yugao yang diselimuti aura mematikan dengan senyum manis diwajahnya yang cantik dan berkata"hm..bisakah kalian berdua tidak bertengkan ne naruto-kun kakasih-kun"ucap yugao yang masih dengan senyum manisnya "hai aku/aku mengerti"dan merekapun menjawab bersamaan

"bagus,jadi naruto-kun kau bisa jelaskan kenapa kau ada digedung hokage dan memanggilku dengan sebutan kaa-chan ku harap kau bisa memberikan alasan yang masuk akal"ucap yugao masih dengan senyum manisnya dan menunggu naruto untuk menjawabnya sebenarnya yugao senang naruto memanggilnya kaa-chan panggilan yang sudah lama tidak didengar olehnya lagi setelah kematian suaminya dan anaknya yang bernama hayate dan mikaru atas insiden penyerangan kyuubi 12 tahun lalu tetapi yugao tidak membencinya malah menyanginya seperti anaknya sendiri karena naruto bukan kyuubi tetapi bocah yang membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tuanya

"etto..aku...hamm... .aku bosan berada diapartemen terus dan tidak melakukan sesuatu hari ini jadi aku berkeliling desa untuk menghilangkan bosanku tetapi bukanya bosanya berkurang malah makin bertambah jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang kekantor hokage tetapi aku bertemu dengan iruka sensei dijalan dan aku meminta tolong supaya mengantar aku ke kantor hokage dan sesampainya aku disini aku harus menunggu karena kaa-chan dan nii-chan sedang berjaga didalam karena ada rapat tetapi setelah rapat usai aku pun tidak melihat kaa-chan dan nii-chan keluar ruangan jadi tadi aku berniat pulang setelah iruka sensei menghadap hokage-jiji tetapi aku tidak sengaja mendengar orang berteriak dari ruang rapat jadi aku masuk kedalam dan melihat nii-chan sedang memeluk kaa-chan"ucap naruto yang setelah menjelaskan kenapa bisa dia ada digedung hokage, naruto pun gugup ditanya dan ditatap seperti itu oleh yugao/kaa-channya meskipun hanya sepihak

"lalu coba jelaskan kenapa kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan kaa-chan"ucap yugao

"..." naruto hanya bisa diam tidak bisa memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh yugao kepada yugao

"ak..u belum bisa mengatakanya kaa-chan"ucap naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya dan takut yugao tidak mempercayainya lagi.

tetapi dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kepalanya seperti ada yang mengusapnya dengan pelan dan narutopun melihat siapa yang melakukanya dan ia pun terkejut melihat yugao mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan dengan senyum hangat bagai seorang ibu ia berkata"tidak apa-apa naruto-kun aku malah senang kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu jadi jangan menundukan kepalamu lagi yah saat berbicara dengan kaa-chan"ucapan yugao membuat naruto terkejut dan matanya memanas setelah itu pun langsung berlari kearah yugao yang sudah menjadi ibu angkatnya dan memeluk kaa-channya sambil menangis dipelukan yugao

"hi..ks kaa-chan"

"sudah naru-chan jangan menangis yah"ucap yugao sambil menenangkan naruto

sementara kakasih pun tersentuh dengan adegan yang mereka lakukan dengan senyuman diwajahnya meski tertutupi oleh maskernya

"semoga saja ini bukan terakhir kalinya untuk kalian bertemu, dan aku berjanji setelah diusirnya naruto dari konoha aku akan mencarinya dengan misi keluar desa juga setelah nanti aku bertemu dengan naruto lagi aku akan berhenti menjadi shinobi konoha dan ikut bersama mu naruto dan mengajak yugao ikut bersamaku untuk kebahagiaanmu itu janji seumur hidupku karena ini jalan ninja ku.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 suffering and new beginnings

Chapter 2

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Rating: T

Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Family

Disclaimer: Naruto bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya cerita original fanfic ini

Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC

Sehari sebelum diusirnya naruto dari desa.

Kini dia sedang berada diatas monumen patung hokage ketiga melihat pemanadangan desa yang sangat indah untuk terakhir kalinya karena besok adalah hari dimana dia harus pergi dari desa.

"Besok ya" guman naruto yang masih menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong

"Memangnya apa salahku sehingga hampir semua penduduk desa membenciku bahkan orang yang seharusnya memberiku kasih sayang dan ku panggil Tou-san dan Kaa-chan pun tidak pernah mengganggap ku sebagai anak melainkan monster " ucap lirih naruto dan setetes air matapun jatuh saat menggingat dirinya yang waktu itu masih berumur 7 tahun diusir oleh orang tuanya dari mesion Namikaze dan berakhir di apartemen yang di belikan oleh sandaime karena tidak sengaja melihat kejadiaan itu dan sekarang dia pun akan diusir dari desa kelahiranya benar - benar ironis

"aku harus tetap tegar menghadapi cobaan ini meski berat untuk menjalaninya" ucap pelan naruto sendang merenungkan nasibnya dan tanpa disadari naruto ada seseorang yang berada dibalik pohon dibelakangnya yang sejak tadi memperhatikanya setelah naruto mulai berdiri orang itu pun menghilang

"Sepertinya ada yang memperhatikan ku" ucap naruto sudah sadar dari renunganya karena merasa ada yang memperhatikanya dan mulai melihat kesekelilingnya namun tidak ada siapa-siapa

"mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, lebih baik aku pulang dan menyiapkan barang - barang ku untuk besok"ucap naruto dan mulai meninggalkan bukit hokage untuk pulang ke apartemennya

Setelah sampai di depan apartemenya yang kecil naruto pun mulai masuk tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan tak lama berselang dia dikagetkan oleh suara yang menyambutnya pulang didepanya

"Okaeri naru-kun" Kata yugao/kaa-chan angkatnya

Naruto yang mendengar kata itu pun tersenyum bahagia karena ini pertama kalinya saat dia pulang ada yang menyambutnya

"akhirnya kau datang juga ayo kita makan malam bersama" ucap yugao sambil tersenyum dan hanya di balas oleh naruto dengan anggukan kepala

Naruto sangat bahagia karena hari terakhirnya didesa diberikan kenangan yang tak terlupakan .meski hanya sanbutan saat datang oleh yugao dan sekaligus sedih karena tidak akan bertemu orang-orang yang sudah dia anggap keluarga sendiri

Skip besoknya

Naruto kini sudah di depan gerbang bersam yugao kakashi dan beberapa anbu suruhan youndaime untuk memastikan apa dirinya benar sudah meninggalkan desa dilain pihak tiga orang yang dekat dengan naruto pun mengantarnya kedepan gerbang desa untuk terakhir kalinya

"baka ototou jaga dirimu baik" ya mulai saat ini pasti aku akan sangat merindukan mu"ucap kakashi dan ia pun memberikan sebuah katana dengan sarung hitam kepada knaruto

"ne dan ini katana untuk mu supaya bisa melindungi diri mu dari serangan bandit di lihat dari kemampuan mu sekarang kau pasti masih bisa mengatasi para bandit dan jika kau bertemu shinobi desa lain lebih baik kau kabur, mengerti"ucpa kakashidan dibalas oleh naruto

"Arigato ne nii-chan untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku bahkan aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikan mu dengan apapun..arigato"ucap naruto sambil menahan air matanya yugao dengan insting keibuanya pun tergerak dan langsung memeluk naruto

"sudahlah naru-kun,2 kakashi-kun melakukan itu karena dia sudah mengganggap mu adik sendiri kau juga samakan telah mengganggap dia kakakmu"ujar yugao sambil memeluk naruto untuk menenangkannya

"ne naru-kun Kaa-san punya sesuatu untuk mu"ucap yugao dan mulai mengambil sesuatu di kantung peralatan ninjanya dan mengeluarkan dua buah kalung berbandul burung hanya berbeda ukuran saja yang satunya besar dan yang satunya lagi kecil

"ini untuk mu kalung berbandul burung kecil ini untuk mengigatkan mu pada kaa-san jika kau rindu pada kaa-san "ucap yugao"aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu naru-kun"lanjut yugao sambil memeluk kembali naruto dan naruto hanya bisa menjawab dengan mengganggukkan kepalanya saja

Setelah perpisahan dengan yugao dan kakashi naruto pun mulai meninggalkan desa. Dan Kini Naruto sedang berada didalam sebuah hutan diperbatasan negara api, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai diperbatasan negara air untuk mencari desa untuk beristirahat disana Kali ini ia memilih untuk berjalan santai tidak melompati pohon-pohon, lama ia berjalan sampai akhirnya ia…

Jleebbs!

Ia tidak menyadari darimana serangan itu datang. Yang sekarang terjadi adalah benda tajam menusuk dadanya. Akhk!. Ia pun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia pun meliha kearah dadanya untuk melihat senjata apa yang menusuk dadanya. Ia melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat senjata tersebut, itu adalah senjata ayahnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya bisa langsung berada disini, apa mungkin tubuhnya sudah ditandai sebelum diusir dari desa yang membuat dia langsung berada disini.

"Kenapa…Akhk! Kenapa kau… bisa sekejam… ini!. Naruto berkata dengan suara terbata-bata. Ia juga sempat memuntahkan darah lagi dari mulutnya.

Apa-apaan ini ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ayahnya bisa sekejam ini. Selama hidup didunia ini ia selalu melakukan semuanya dengan baik, bahkan menjadi yang terbaik.

"Jika kau terus hidup, kau hanya akan menjadi ancaman untuk dunia Shinobi karena kemampuan yang belum kau ketahui karena itu aku membunuh mu dan akan mengekstrak keluar Chakra kyuubi sekaligus memindahkanya kedalam tubuh menma!".

DEG

Ia tak pernah merasakan rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit dihatinya setelah semua yang telah ia lakukuan. Menjadi yang terbaik, tapi ini yang ia dapatkan. Kematian yang akan menjemputnya, sekarang juga. Ia ingin membalas semua ini tapi kenapa ia tak melakukannya pada saat ia belum menerima ini. Apa ia terlalu bodoh untuk berharap ia dapat diakui semuanya.

Minatopun langsung mencabut kunainya, membuat Naruto berjalan terhuyung kedepan. Ketika ia membalikan badannya, telapak tangan telah menyentuh dadanya bocah kecil yang saat ini memegang dada kirinya yang berlubang akibat serangan ayahnya. Ia juga bisa melihat adiknya berada disana. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia datang. Ia berdiri dengan tenang seolah ini hanyalah kejadian biasa. Ia kembali merasakan rasa sakit akibat telapak tangan itu. Cakra merah kemudian menyeruak dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya, ia akan mengeluarkan Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa menduga bahwa ia akan memindahkan Kurama pada kakaknya itu.

Mindscape Naruto.

Dalam genangan air ia berdiri. Ia terlihat menundukan wajahnya kebawah didepan sebuah jeruji besi yang ada didepannya. Ia seperti kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan salah satu teman terbaiknya, Kurama.

Dalam jeruji itu, perlahan terlihatlah seekor rubah besar dengan sembilan ekor yang menari-nari. Ia kemudian membuka matanya. terlihatlah Mata merah dengan pupil vertikal tajam yang menusuk pada jiwa-jiwa yang melihatnya. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan disana. Mereka masih saja diam. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mendongakan kepalanya keatas. Bisa dilihat ekspresi wajahnya yang menampilkan senyum getir itu akan kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Kyuubi, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu". Ia berkata dengan nada getir. Ia seperti akan menangis.

"Tak apa, Naruto. Ini juga bukanlah salahmu.". Ia membalas apa Naruto katakan. Tak ada ekspresi dalam kata-kata tersebut.

"Kyuubi mulai saat ini mungkin kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa itu yang namanya kebebasan. Setelah kau berpindah pada adikku, apa yang akan ia lakukan padamu aku juga tidak tahu. Dan juga…".

Air mata kemudian keluar dari kedua matanya itu. Ia tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Sebentar lagi Ia akan berpisah dengan temannya itu. Rasa kekecewaan pada keluarganya mulai merangkak pada hatinnya. Jika ia diberi kesempatan hidup sementara ,walaupun sebagai mayat hidup. Ia akan dengan senang hati menerima itu. Karena hanya satu yang ia inginkan. Membunuh mereka.

"Untuk semua bantuan yang kau berikan, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Aku malu pada diriku yang tak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu itu…". Air matanya mulai berjatuhan kebawah, menimbulkan riak kecil dalam genangan air itu. Setiap air matanya yang berjatuhan mengingatkan kenangannya dulu dengan Kyuubi, walaupun ia hanya berada didalam perutnya.

"Kyuubi, Sayounara".

Perlahan tubuhnya menjadi cahaya dan akhirnya Naruto menghiang dalam genangan air itu. Meninggalkan kyuubi yang sendirian didalam jeruji itu yang segelnya sudah hancur. Sesaat sebelum cakranya dipindahkan sepenunhnya kyuubi melakukan sebuah jutsu

Ninpo: Haitatsu chakura

Tanpa disadari, setetes air mata kemudian keluar dari kelopak matanya setelah melakukan pengiriman cakra supaya naruto bisa bertahan selama tiga hari dan berharap ada yang menemukanya.

"Semoga ada yang menemukan mu naruto. Sayonara"ucap kyuubi dan setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan kyuubi pun menghilang.

In Real World

Proses pemindahan akhirnya selesai, Naruto yang sedari tadi mengambang diudara akibat luapan cakra akhirnya jatuh ketanah. Darah kental langsung membasahi tanah tersebut, mengalir layaknya sungai. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa dilihat karena terhalang oleh poni rambutnya itu dan ekor yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya pun perlahan menghilang menjadi serpihan cakra. Menma juga, setelah pemindahan Kyubi, ia akhirnya jatuh pingsan akibat tak kuat menahan cakra yang baru memasukinya.

Minato kemudian mengangkat Menma dengan gaya bridal style, iapun melihat sekilas ke arah Naruto yang sudah menjadi mayat tersebut. Ia akhirnya menghilang, pergi bersama menma, meninggalkan tubuh Naruto yang terbaring disana.

sesudah minato dan menma menghilang serpihan cakra yang mengelilingi tubuh naruto yang berasal dari ekor kuningnya mulai memasuki tubuh lemah naruto dan perlahan tubunya mengeluarkan aura kuning terang dan tak lama berselang cahaya itu pun menghilang dengan luka didada naruto mulai menutup.

..

..

..

3 days later

"hufft...kenapa tou-san menyuruhku mencari tanaman obat sih padahal aku ingin menyempurnakan teknik Kenjutsuku yang baru Haaa..sudahlah ku jalani saja"ucap gadis yang kesal karena ayahnya menyuruh seenaknya mencari tanaman obat saat sedang berlatih, gadis tersebut memiliki ciri" berambut cokelat-oranye panjang dan memiliki mata cokelat Dia mengenakan baju putih , dengan rok panjang putih dia berumur 12 tahun

"akhirnya aku menemukannya aku harus cepat membawa tanaman ini ke tou-san dan aku bisa melanjutkan latihanku bersama wind Rapier ku "ucap gadis itu saat sedang semangat memetik tanaman obat supaya di bisa berlatih lagi tetapi tiba-tiba gadis itu merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang yang sangat samar-samar

"sepertinya ada seseorang disekitar sini tapi kenpa hawa keberadaanya samar" aku harus memastikanya "kata gadis itu lalu mulai mencari hawa keberadaan yang samar-samar ia rasakan dan tidak jauh dari tempatnya mencari tanaman obat dia melihat seorang anak kecil lebih muda darinya berambut kuning yang keadanya sangat memperihatinkan

Perempuan tersebut pun mulai memeriksanya dan dia bernafas lega karena anak tersebut masih hidup dan memutuskan membawa anak tersebut ketempat ia tinggal bersama tou-sanya

TBC

Jelek atau kaga jelas ceritanya maaf soalnya ini FIC pertama saya

Dan saya hanya meminta tanggapan para reader atau para author senior apakah FIC saya layak untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak ?atau ada yang mau memberikan masukan untuk saya

Saya bakal menerima dengan senang hati

Saya mohon

.

.

R

E

V

I

W


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Rating: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara

Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Family

Disclaimer: Naruto bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya cerita original fanfic ini

Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC

Saya tidak bisa meberikan bayak kata tapi teima kasih kepada orang orang yang telah mereview fic saya dan maaf saya tidak bisa menbalas review kalian,bukanny saya sombong.

Dan maaf apa bila gaya penulisan saya masih ancur itu karena sya masih belum berpengalaman tak perlu banyak kata mari kita baca.

SEBELUMNYA

"hufft...kenapa tou-san menyuruhku mencari tanaman obat sih padahal aku inggin menyempurnakan teknik Kenjutsuku yang baru Haaa..sudahlah ku jalani saja"ucap gadis yang kesal karena ayahnya menyuruh senaknya mencari tanaman obat perempuan tersebut memiliki ciri" berambut cokelat-oranye panjang dan memiliki mata cokelat Dia mengenakan baju putih , dengan rok panjang putih dia berumur 12 tahun

"akhirnya aku menemukan kalian aku harus cepat membawa tanaman ini ke tou-san dan aku bisa melanjutkan latihanku bersama Rapier"ucap gadis itu saat sedang semangat memetik tanaman obat supaya di bisa berlatih lagi tetapi tiba-tiba gadis itu merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang yang sangat samar"

"sepertinya ada seseorang disekitar sini tapi kenapa hawa keberadaanya samar" aku harus memastikanya "kata gadis itu lalu mulai mencari hawa yang samar-samar ia rasakan dan tidak jauh dari tempatnya mencari tanaman obat dia melihat seorang anak kecil berambut kuning yang keadanya sangat memperihatinkan dan segera berlari menghampiri anak tersebut

"Astaga apa yang terjadi pada mu"Ucap Asuna nama gadis itu dia pun mulai duduk disamping naruto lalu memeriksa urat nadinya apa dia masih hidup dan Asuna pun bernafas lega karena Naruto masih hidup meski sangat lemah keadaanya

"Yokatta kau masih hidup sepertinya aku harus membawamu kerumah agar bisa merawatmu sampai kau sadar"Ucap Asuna saat inggin mengangkat tubuh Naruto Asunah melihat baju yang dikenakanya dan tertuju pada pakaian sebelah kiri naruto yang memiliki lubang seperti diserang seseorang

"apa kau diserang seseorang dan menjadi seperti ini"Ucap Asuna

"Tapi jika memang diserang disebelah kiri mungkin mengenai tepat pada jantungnya dilihat dari sobekanya...Aku harus memeriksanya"Ucap Asuna sebelum membawa Naruto dia memeriksa pada bagian dada kiri naruto dan dia pun bingung setelah diperiksa jantungnya masih berdetak normal

"Bagaimana bisa jantungnya berdetak normal jika memang dia ditikam tepat jantungnya dan juga ia tidak memiliki system chakra ditubuhnya tapi disisi lain ia memiliki chakra walau sedikit"Ucap Asunah yang berfikir bagaimana Naruto masih bisa hidup dengan tidak ada chakra ditubuhnya

"sudahlah lebih baik aku bawa dia dulu kerumah dan untuk kebingunganku lebih baik kusimpan dulu juga kutanya bocah ini saja secara langsung setelah sadar"Ucap Asunah dan mulai mengangkat tubuh naruto dan menaruhnya di belakang tubuhnya dan mulai menggendongnya untuk kembali kerumahnya tapi lagi-lagi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dua orang anak tersebut lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Naruto sambil tersenyum orang itu memiliki penampilan berambut hitam mata hitan memakai pakaian serba hitan dan dua pedang berbeda warna bertengger di belakang tubuhnya

"akhirnya kau ditemukan seseorang naruto dan maaf aku tidak bisa menolongmu"Ucap orang tersebut dan dia pun mulai menghilang (kalian udah tahukan siapa ini)

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Sesampainya dihalaman rumah ia melihat kakaknya dan ayahnya sedang berlatih kenjutsu dengan kakaknya yang memegang Longsword berwarna hitam dengan gagang pedangnya berbentuk kepala naga di tangan kananya dan tousanya yang memegang katana biasa dengan kedua tangannya lalu Asuna menghampiri mereka untuk meminta bantuan

"ano..tousan niisan apa aku menggangu kalian"ucap Asuna

"suna-chan kau sudah pulang"ucap ayahnya yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna sama seperti asuna dan memakai pakaian kimono dengan atasan putih dan hitam dibawahnya dia bernama Yuuki Shouzou

"tidak kau tidak mengganggu kok imouto dan siapa anak di belakangmu itu"Ucap kakaknya yang berambut hitam dan memiliki mata cokelat dan mengenakan baju hitam dan celana hitam dia bernama Yuuki Kouichirou

"aku menemukanya saat sedang mencari tanaman yang tousan suruh padaku saat itu aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang dan mencoba memastikanya lalu aku menemui anak ini tergeletak ditanah dengan bersimpah dara ditubuhnya jadi aku bermaksud membawanya dan merawatnya sampai dia sadar apa tousan mengizinkan"Ucap Asuna kepada ayahnya sambil memohon supaya mengizinkan Naruto dirawat dirumahnya

"baiklah, aku mengizinkanya Chiro bawa anak itu dan baringkan dia dikamar yang kosong"Ucap Shouzou

"hai Tousan"ucap Chiro

"ne suna-chan kemarikan anak itu biar aku yang membawanya kau ambilakan saja ember dan air jangan lupa kainnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya"ucap Chiro

"Hai niisan"Balas Asuna dan sambil memberikan naruto pada kakaknya

"tunggu suna-chan Tousan ingin penjelasan yang lebih detail lagi dari mu"Ucap Shouzou

"apa tidak bisa nanti saja tousan"Ucap Asuna dengan tampang memelas

"eh...hm..tousan mengerti kau harus menjelaskanya sesudah selesai merawatnya ya"ucap Shouzou sambil tersenyum

"hai aku mengerti"kata asuna sambil tersenyum dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah

"setelah melihat dia memohon seperti itu aku jadi tidak bisa menolak permintaanya"Ucapnya "memohon bukanlah seperti sifat dia yang biasanya tapi ini pertama kalinya dia memohon pada ku setelah kematian mu Kyouko"Ucap Shouzou sambil tersenyum memasuki rumahnya

Kita kembali ke Chiro

Setelah membaringkan tubuh naruto dikasur kamar tersebut Asuna datang dengan ember berisi air dan kain basah

"Niisan"panggil Asuna pada kakaknya dan mulai memasuki kamar dan menaruh ember di atas meja di samping kasur

"ohh Suna-Chan segera bersihkan tubunya tetapi jangan sampai ke bagian bawah ya "ucap Chiro sambil menggoda Asuna

"M-mou..aku juga tahu baka niisan lebih baik kau ambilkan aku pakaianmu untuk pakaian ganti"Ucap kesal Asuna sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi cubynya

"Kawaii Imouto kau benar-benar imut"ujar Chiro sambil mencubit pipicuby Asuna

"akh..itaii sakit baka lepaskan tangan mu niisan" ucap kesal Asuna pada Chiro

"gomen-gomen aku tidak tahan dengan wajahmu tadi, lagi pula bukanya kau sangat jarang memperlihatkan wajahmu yang imut itu setelah kematian Kaasan"ujar Chiro

"sudahlah niisan cepat ambilkan bajumu yang terlihat pas padanya dan setelah itu kau yang gantikan pakaiaanya ya karena aku harus menemui tousan nanti"ujar Asuna dan dibalas Chiro

"hai hai"balas chiro sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya

"gomen ne tousan niisan karena sudah menyusahkan kalian berdua"ucap lirih Asuna tanpa disadari asuna Chiro yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum

"aku selalu memaafkan mu imouto"ucap Chiro dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya

SKIP

:

:

:

:

: 

"ne suna-chan lebih baik kau temui tousan bukankah kau akan memberitahu detailnya pada tousan"ucap Chiro yang sembari merapihkan selimut yang menyelimuti naruto

"hai niisan"ucap asuna dan mulai berjalan keruangan ayahnya dan sesampainya disana

Tok tok tok

"masuk"jawab Shouzou

kriettttt

"aku masuk tousan"ucap asuna

"duduk lah dan jelaskan tentang kau menemukan anak itu"ucap Shouzou

Dan Asunapun mulai menjelaskanya dari dia menemukan Naruto sampai dibawa kerumahnya

"apa kau yakin dengan penjelasan mu tadi Asuna"tanya Souzou pada putrinya

"tentu aku yakin tousan setelah aku periksa didalam tubuhnya dia tidak memiliki system chakra tapi disisi lain dia memiliki chakra meskipun kecil dan chakra itu pun berbeda darii chakra yang biasa orang lain miliki"ujar Asuna

"ini sedikit membingungkan ku begini saja bagaimana jika dia saudah sadar aku akan menayakanya secara langsung"ucap Souzou sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya

"aku juga berpikir seperti itu tousan"Ucap Asuna sambil berdiri dan membungkukan dirinya

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu tousan"Ucap Asunah

"hhm silahkan"ucap Shouzou sambil mengangukan kepalanya tapi di teringat sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan

"Oh satu lagi Suna-chan"ucap Shouzou dan berdiri mendekati asunah dan berucap"dimana kau menaruh tanaman obatnya tousan cari didapur kenapa tidak ada"ucap Shouzou bingun tentang tanaman obat untuk dibuat menjadi ramun Herbal untuknya biasanya jika sudah dicari dan dicuci akan ada di lemari tapi setelah dicari tidak ada disana jadi Shouzou pun berniat bertanya pada putrinya dimana dia menyimpan tanaman obat tersebut

"anu..etto..hmm aku meninggalkanya dihutan saat aku menemukan anak itu"ucap asuna sambil menundukan kepalanya takut tousanya marah karena kelalaianya

"begitu pantas saja tidak ada, kalau begitu besok kau harus membawanya "ucap Shouzou

"kenapa besok tousan aku bisa berangkat sekarang juga"balas Asuna

"karena sebentar lagi malam akan datang jadi besok saja membawa kembali tanaman itu"ucap Shouzou

"dan setelah mengambil tanaman yang kau tinggalkan aku ingin kau sparing dengan Niisan mu karena aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu dan teknik apa saja yang telah kau kusai kau mengerti"perintah Souzou kepada Asunah yang hanya bisa menjawab

"Hai tousan"ucap asunah

Besoknya setelah Asuna pergi ke hutan untuk mengambil tanaman obat dan setelah sampai kekediamanya ia langsung memasuki Rumahnya dan menaruh tanaman itu didapur ia kembali keluar rumahnya sambil membawa Refiernya dan sudah melihat tousanya yang menunggunya untuk sparing

"apa kau sudah selesai Sunah-Chan"Ucap Shouzou kepada Asuna

"sudah tousan"jawab Asuna dan mulai berjalan bersama tousanya kearah lapangan yang ada di samping rumahnya

"oh tousan Suna-Chan kalian lama sekali aku bosan menunggu untuk sparing" Ucap Chiro sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon

"gomen ne aku terlalu lama sampai niisan menunggu lama seperti ini"ucap Asuna

"sudah tidak apa-apa bukanya kau sudah ada disini jadi lebih baik kita mulai sprinya ne Asuna"ucap Chiro sambil mengeluarkan Longsword lightning berwarna hitamnya dan Asuna pun melakukan hal yang sama di mengeluarkan wind Repiernya

"baiklah sparing DIMULAI"ucap Shouzou

Setelah mendengar dimuainya sparing Asuna langsung berlari mengarah Chiro sambil mengunuskan repiernya kedepan Chiro yang melihat itu pun juga berlari kearah Asuna dengan Longswordnya dan terjadi benturan dikedua senjata dan

Trank

Trank

Trank

Asuna lansung memundurkan tubuhnya

"Aku akan perlihatkan hasil latihanku padamu niisan"Ucap Asuna serius sambil melihat niisannya

"kalau begitu perlihatkan pada ku dan tousan"ucap Chiro sambil melesatkan tubuhnya kearah Asuna sambil mengalirkan petir ke Longswordnya

_"__**Repier technique: wind storm"**_Ucap asuna 

dengan mengangkat Repiernya keatas lalu angin mulai mengelilingi Repiernya dan langsung mengarahkanya ke Chiro terciptalah badai angin yang cukup kuat mendorong Chiro kebelakang

"kuat sekali anginya"Ucap Chiro yang mulai berhenti mendekati Asuna saat ada angin yang mendorongnya cukup kuat dan akhirnya pun terdorong hingga terbetur pepohonan yang berada disana setelah menghentikan tekniknya Asuna yang melihat Chiro sedang lengah langsung berlari sambil mengucapkan teknik Repiernya

"_**Repier Technique ; Forty Attack**_"kata asuna dan angin yang mengelilingi Repirnya pun menghilang dan digantikan dengan 40 serangan berturut turut

Chiro yamg melihat Asuna yang berlari kearahnya pun mulai mengucapkan tekniknya

"_**Longsword Tachnique : Forty Blow Lightning**_"ucap Chiro dan mulai berlari kearah Asuna juga dengan Longsword yang dialiri petir

! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Bunyi sabetan serta dentingan besi yang saling beradu secara sengit terdengar dari kedua orang yang saling menyerang ditengah lapangan dan terlihat Asuna dan Chiro bertarung secara sengit dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah

"serangan Niisan lebih cepat dari ku karena dia mengaliri petir ke Longswordnya"batin Asuna

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya ya Imouto"ucap Chiro yang masih terus menyerang Tetapi Asuna melihat celah saat niisanya menyerang lagi dan saat Longswordnya hampir mengenainya Asuna langsung menendang pinggang kiri Chiro

Dan Asuna mulai mengucapkan lagi tekniknya yaitu

"_**Repier Technique : Cutting Wing"**_

Setelah mengucapkan tekniknya Asuna langsung mengumpulkan Angin ke Reppirnya dan mulai menebas udara didepanya dan tercipta 8 angin yang menyerupai seperti bumerang yang dapat memotong apa saja yang melasat kearah Chiro

Chiro yang melihat bumerang melesat kearahnya juga tidak tinggal diam dia pun membuat perisai untuk melindunginya dari bumerang tersebut

"_**Longsword Technique : Lightning Protector Dragon"**_ucap Chiro sambil menancapkan pedangnya ketanah dan petir mulai keluar dari Longswordnya dan membentuk perisai naga berwarna biru tepat setelah perisai dibuat bumerang yang mengarah ke Chiro pun Lenyap setelah berbenturan dengan perisai naganya

"Ne Imouto kau hebat sekali bisa mendesakku seperti ini"Ucap Chiro "dan karena aku yang terus diserang itu pun membuatku jengkel"ucap Chiro sedikit kesal karena dirinya diserang terus menerus oleh Asuna dan ia pun mencabut pedangnya dari tanah dan membuat perisainya menghilang dan setelah itupun ia mengucapkan teknik kembali

"_**Longsword Technique : Lightning Dragon Dance**_"teriak Chiro sambil mengucapkan Tekniknya dan mengarahkan Longswordnya keatas

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap dengan suara gemuruh yang sangat keras dan muncul naga petir berwarna biru yang menari nari di awan kemudian Chiro mengarahkan Longswordnya kearah Asuna dan naga itu pun langsung melesat kearah Asuna

"Aku tidak akan kalah pada mu Niisan "_**Repier Technique : Wind Protector**_"Ucap Asuna sambil mengucapkan tekniknya dan angin mulai mengelilingi tubuh Asuna dan tercipta perisai tornado yang di dalamnya terdapat Asuna dan

Duarr

"Arraakk" Teriak Asuna yang ada di dalam perisai tornadonya

Ledakan akibat benturan Naga petir dan Perisai Tornadopun menciptakan Ledakan yang cukup kuat

"Asunaaa... astaga apa yang aku lakukan serangan itu tidak mudah di tahan olehnya"ucao Chiro sambil berlari mendekati Asuna yang pingsan akibat terkena serangan

"Syukurlah kau selamat Imouto"Ucap Chiro Bersyukur karena Asuna masih hidup dan mulai mengangkat asuna untuk disembuhkan lukanya

"Ne..Ne Chiro apa kau berniat membunuh Adikmu haah sampai mengeluarkan teknik itu "bentak Shouzou pada anak Pertamanya sambil menodongkan Katana miliknya ke wajah Chiro

"aku benar - benar minta maaf Tousan yang tadi itu aku terbawa suasana karena tadi Asuna benar-benar memojokanku dengan teknik buatanya sendiri, jadi aku semangat untuk menyerang tapi aku tidak sadar saat mengeluarkan teknik itu aku benar-benar minta maaf tousan"Ucap Chiro menyesal dan sekaligus meminta maaf

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu karena sudah membuat Asuna terluka seperti itu tapi aku bangga pada kalian berdua diumur kalian yang masih dini kalian sudah bisa menciptakan teknik-teknik hebat seperti itu mungkin kalian akan menjadi master kenjutsu yang hebat suatu saat nanti dan berjanjilah jika Tousan pergi dari kalian Kau harus melindunginya dengan nyawamu sendiri"ucap Shouzou pada Chiro sambil tersenyum

"Hai Tousan Aku Mengerti" Ucap Chiro Tegas

"hem..sekarang pergilah obati Asuna "ucap Shouzou dan hanya menggangukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan masuk kerumanya

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Sementara itu Sesudah dua hari ditemukanya naruto sekarang di dalam kamar yang di huni Naruto sudah mulai sadarkan diri

"Akh dimana ini dimana aku sekarang"ucap Naruto sambil memegang dada kirinya yang merasakan sakit

"bukanya aku sudah mati waktu itu dan kenapa sekarang aku masih hidup juga bukanya dadakiriku berlubang setelah ditusuk olehnya"batin Naruto sambil melamun tetapi dia dikagetkan oleh suara pria dewasa yang ada di ambang pintu

"Jadi kau sudah sadar nak"tanya orang itu yang ternyata Shouzou

"Kau siapa ojisan dan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini bukanya aku sudah mati oleh orang itu"tanya naruto bingung

"namaku Yuuki Shouzou dan untuk pertanyaan mu Kau ditemukan Putriku di hutan saat mencari tanaman obat lalu siapa nama mu"ucap Shouzou sambil bertanya nama pada Naruto

"Namaku Naruto"ucap pelan Naruto yang memberitahukan namanya pada Shouzou tapi masih bisa di dengar olehnya

"jadi Nama mu Naruto lalu Margamu"tanya Shouzou lagi pada Naruto

"aku tidak mau menggunakanya lagi"jawab Naruto

"kenapa"ucap shouzo

"..."Naruto hanya diam untuk menjawabannya

"kalu kau tidak ingin bilang juga tidak apa-apa ? Oh iya siapa yang kau maksud dengan orang itu dan apa maksudnya dengan kau mati"tanya Shouzou pada Naruto

"Orang yang ku maksud adalah ayahku"ucap pelan Naruto

"jadi yang membuat mu seperti ini adalah ayahmu aku tidak percaya seorang ayah tega membunuh anaknya sendiri padahal masih banyak orang tua yang tidak bisa memiliki anak, jadi apa sekarang Kau membenci mereka keluargamu"ujar Shouzou sambil bertanya pada Naruto

"Aku memang membenci mereka dan sangat ingin membunuh mereka tapi jika aku melakukan itu sama saja aku masuk ke lingkaran setan jadi mukai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah mengangap mereka keluargaku lagi "ucap lirih Naruto pada sosok Shouzou didepanya Shouzou yang melihat tubuh rapu Narutopun membawanya ke dalam pelukanya

"sudahlah jangan terlarut dalam masalalu perjalananmu masih panjang kau harus punya tujuan mu untuk hidup jika kau masih mengingat masa lalu yang kelam buatlah itu sebagai motivasi mu supaya itu tidak terulang lagi di masa depan dan kau boleh mengganggap ku sebagai keluargamu"ucap Shouzou yang mengeratkan pelukanya pada naruto yang mulai menangis

"Hisk..hisk..hik Arigato"ucap Naruto

:

:

:

: 

Beberapa saat kemudian

"apa kau sudah bisa tenang Naruto-kun"tanya Shouzo hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala

"sepertinya sudah malam apa kau lapar ayo kita pergi ke bawah untuk makan malam"ucap Shouzou dan melepaskan naruto dari pulukanya dan mulai keluar kamar untuk makan malam

sementara di bawah Asuna dan Chiro bertengkar tentang kejadian 2 hari yang lalu

"dasar niisan Baka apa kau berniat membunuhku dengan jurus itu hah"ujar sambil memegang kerah Chiro

"ne Imouto bukanya aku sudah meminta maaf padamu lagi pula itu kesalahanmu bukanya kau sudah tau jika teknik itu tidak bisa ditahan, bukanya menghindar malah membuat perisai jadi siapa yang bodoh Imouto"ucap Chiro

"aku kan hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana Wind protector mampu bertahan dari serangan yang kakak lesatkan, lagi pula itu teknik baruku yang belum sempurna jadi aku mencobanya saat sparing"jelas Asuna

"untung saja kau tidak mati terkena serangan itu jika kau mati aku benar-benar akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri"ujar Chiro

"sudahlah niisan itu bukan salahmu itu murni salahku karena mencoba teknik yang belum sempurna untuk menahan serangan mu kau tidak salah niisan"ujar Asuna tak berselang lama Shouzou dan naruto pun muncul dari tangga

"apa yang terjadi disini apa kalian bertengkar lagi "ucap Shouzou pada Asuna dan Chiro

"Tidak kami tidak bertengkar kok ayah"ucap Asuna dan dia pun melihat kebelakang ayahnya dan melihat naruto yang sudah sadar

"oh kau sudah sadar Yokatta, neh apa kau baik-baik saja, apa tubuhmu masih ada yang sakit ,tolong lah jawab aku jangan diam saja" kata Asuna

"oi oi apa kau mau membunuhnya dengan pertanyaan mu itu Baka Imoutou"Ucap Chiro Pada Asuna dan Asuna pun yang mendengar Perkataan Niisanya pun Membuang mukanya

"Oh iya siapa namamu ! Nama ku Yuuki Kouichirou"Ucap Chiro Yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada naruto

"Ano…Nama Ku Naruto " ucap Naruto Sambil Menundukan Kepalanya

"lalu apa nama Margamu"lanjut Chiro bertanya pada Naruto Karena merasa bingung karena Naruto tidak memperkenalkan Dirinya Tidak dengan Marganya

"…"Naruto hanya diam saat ditanya tentang Marganya seperti itu

"kenapa hanya diam ap.."Belum sempat Chiro menyelesaikan perkataanya dia sudah di sela oleh Asunah

"Ne perkenalkan Aku Yuuki Asuna kau lapar kan karena Beberapa hari ini kau tidak makan kan jadi kau harus makan"Ucap Asuna yang sudah memegang tangan naruto dan memaksanya ke meja makan setelah itu Shouzou Dan Chiro pun bingung dengan sikap Asuna Yang berbeda dari biasanya

"Tousan kau sudah menayakanyakan Kenapa dia bias berada dihutan dengan tubuh terluka setelah dia sadakanr"Tanya Chiro pada Ayahnya

"Hn dia sudah menceritakanya padaku dan setelah makan malam kalian berdua temui aku diruang pribadiku "Ucap Shouzou

"Baiklah.. kalau Begitu kita hampiri mereka sepertinya kita dilupakan"Ucap Chiro dan di balas anggukan oleh Ayahnya

TBC

PEROFIL KARAKTER DI FIC INI(Ini masih sementara)

Nama : Naruto

Kemampuan : -

Sejata : Katana(yang dikasih Kakashi)/-

Teknik : -

Kemampuan Khusus : -

Umur : 10 Tahun

Berat : 39 Kg

Tinggi : 138 m

ELEMEN : -

Nama : Yuuki Asuna

Kemampuan : Kenjutsu

Senjata : Wind Repier

Teknik : _**-Repier Technique : Wind Protector**_

_** -Repier Technique : Wind Strom**_

_** -**__** Repier Technique : Forty Attack**_

\- _**Repier Technique **_: _**Cutting Wing**_

Kemampuan Khusus : -

Umur : 12 Tahun

Berat : 39 Kg

Tinggi : 141 m

ELEMEN : Angin

Nama : Yuuki Kouichirou

Kemampuan : Kenjutsu

Senjata : Longsword Lightning

Teknik : -_** Longsword Technique : Lightning Dragon Dance**_

_** : - Longsword Technique : Lightning Protector Dragon**_

_** : Longsword Tachnique : Forty Blow Lightning**_

Kemampuan Khusus : -

Umur : 14 Tahun

Berat : 49 Kg

Tinggi : 146 m

ELEMEN : Petir


	4. Chapter 4 Elucidator

chapter 4 Pedang hitam (ELUCIDATOR)

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Rating: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara

Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Family

Disclaimer: Naruto bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya cerita original fanfic ini

Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC

"Jadi begitu ceritanya ya kenapa Naruto bisa berada dihutan dengan kondisi yang sangat memperhatinkan seperti itu" kata Chiro yang sedang berhadapan dengan ayahnya sambil memegang dagunya dan Asuna disampingnya hanya diam tanpa berkomentar setelah tousanya menceritakan kenapa Naruto sampai berada dihutan dengan keadaan menghawatirkan

"aku tidak percaya seorang ayah sampai tega membunuh anaknya sendiri" kata Chiro

"ne tousan apa kau tau penyebab kenapa ayahnya sampai ingin membunuh Naruto" ucap Asuna yang sedari tadi diam mendengar cerita tousanya

"aku tidak mengetahuinya"jawab Shouzou "tapi mungkin aku akan bertanya lagi padanya nanti jika dia sudah agak terbiasa dengan kita " Lanjutnya

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu aku ingin undur diri karena sudah larut dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku kau juga Asuna" Ucap Chiro sambil berdiri dan pergi menuju pintu

"hai niisan kalau begitu aku juga undur diri tousan, Oyasumi" ucap Asuna dan menyusul Chiro

"Hm, Oyasumi" balas Shouzou

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Chiro langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada Asuna dan mulai memasuki kamarnya dan menyisahkan Asuna sendiri dilorong rumahnya

"sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau alami Naruto"batin Asuna yang melamun sambil berdiri dilorong rumahnya

Dan tak lama berselang diapun mendengar sesuatu

Dari training ground belakang rumahnya

"suara apa itu"ucap Asuna yang mulai sadar dari lamunanya saat mendengar suara seseorang di tempat latihan belakang rumahnya dan berjalan ketempat suara itu berasal

Sesampainya disana ia mulai memeriksa tempat tersebut

"tidak ada siapa - siapa"kata Asuna yang melihat keseliling tempat tersebut "mungkin hanya perasaanku saja"lanjut Asuna dan mulai membalikan badannya dan bejalan untuk pergi ke kamarnya

"hyaaat"

Langkanya pun terhenti kembali saat suara tadi

"Sepertinya memang ada seseorang disini tapi gelap sekali" ucap Asuna dan berjalan menuju pondok kecil tempat untuk menyalakan lampu-lampu yang ada di training ground

Setelah menyala diapun terkejut melihat seseorang yang berada di tengah lapangan tersebut dan mulai mendekatinya

"hei siapa disana"kata Asuna sambil mendekat kesosok tersebut yang sedang memegang Katana bersarung hitam sambil mengayunkan katana tersebut secara Vertikal

"hei kubilang siapa kau apa kau tidak deng-... Eh Naruto sedang apa kau disini"pangil Asuna yang melihat Naruto ditengah lapangan tersebut dan membuat naruto menoleh kearah Asuna yang memanggilnya

"hm oh Asuna-san, aku hanya sedang berlatih dengan katana ini aku merasa kalau tubuhku kaku karena beberapa hari tidak digerakan jadi aku mulai berlatih"ucap Naruto sambil melanjutkan latihanya

"kenapa harus malam hari seperti ini kau bisa sakit baka ! bukannya besok juga bisa berlatihnya"ucap Asuna

"aku sudah terbiasa dengan angin malam jadi jangan kawatir"balas Naruto

"Apa maksudmu"kata Asuna yang bingung dengan perkataan Naruto

"maksudku aku sudah terbiasa berada diluar saat malam hari bahkan bisa sampai pagi aku diluar hanya untuk berlatih"jelas Naruto

"baiklah-baiklah"ucap Asuna

"jadi apa kau sedang berlatih jurus elemen atau teknik kenjutsu"tanya Asuna

"bukanya kau sedang melihat aku sedang memegang katana jadi kau sudah tau jawabanyakan lagi pula aku tidak memiliki Chakra untuk berlatih jutsu elemen"jawab Naruto

"Eh jadi itu benar kalau kau tidak memiliki chakra pada tubuh mu ! gomen jika kau tersinggung"ucap Asuna yang tidak enak pada naruto

"tidak apa aku sudah terbiasa oh iya dari mana kau tau kalau aku tidak memiliki chakra"kata Naruto

"oh itu saat kau ku temukan dihutan beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat memeriksa tubuhmu tapi saat aku periksa aku tidak merasakan chakra pada tubuhmu dan membuat aku bingung waktu itu bagaimana kau bisa hidup tanpa chakra"ucap Asuna

"Begitu, sebenarnya aku bisa hidup tanpa chakra karena sesuatu didalam tubuhku bersemayam monster berekor atau bisa disebut biiju karena dia mengalirkan chakra miliknya ketubuhku supaya bisa hidup saat masih kecil dan menjadi teman pertamaku karena itu juga aku memiliki ekor dibelakang tubuhku tetapi saat aku bangun aku tidak bisa merasakan ekorku lagi mungkin karena kejadian itu teman pertamaku dan ekorku tidak akan kembali lagi"jelas Naruto sambil mengigat teman pertamanya Kurama

**ON flashback**

"Monster Rubah! Jangan lari kau.."

"Monster kau harus membayar kematian Ibuku!"

"Mati kau dasar Siluman.."

Seorang anak berambut Pirang dengan gesit berlari menghindar dari segerombolan orang yang hendak menangkapnya , berlari dan terus berlari walaupun beberapa batu krikil yang dilemparkan orang-orang yang mengejarnya mengenai anggota tubuhnya , baginya hal ini sudah menjadi makanannya setiap hari . Naruto itulah nama anak yang tengah dikejar tersebut , entah apa salahnya sehingga hampir setiap hari penduduk Konoha mengejar , mengejek bahkan memukulinya tanpa sebab.

"Apa salahku?" Naruto berteriak tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya , dia terus berlari sembari menghindari batu-batu krikil yang dilemparkan orang-orang yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Salahmu karena telah membunuh Anakku!" Salah satu dari penduduk itu berteriak , dia memungut sebuah batu berukuran apel dan melemparnya kearah Naruto yang terus berlari didepannya.

'Bugh'

Batu itu tepat mengenai kepala Naruto , serta berhasil membuat Naruto terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan , dari kepalanya tampak darah mengalir cukup banyak , melihat itu orang-orang yang mengejar Naruto menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa kalian terus mengejarku?" Ucap Naruto kepada orang-orang tersebut , dia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan rasa sakit akibat lemparan Batu yang mengenai kepalanya , dia tidak memperdulikan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka tersebut , akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekati Naruto , tatapan tajam dan sebuah seringaian yang menakutkan bagi Naruto menghiasi wajah orang~tepatnya Pria tersebut.

"Apa salahmu? Dasar bodoh , salahmu karena Monster yang ada didalam Tubuhmu itu , lagi pula untuk apa kau hidup? Orang tuamu saja tidak menganggapmu bukan?" Kata-kata pria itu tidak dapat dibantah oleh Naruto , orang tuany memang membencinya~tidak bukan membencinya lebih tepat tidak menganggapnya , walaupun orang tuanya tetap memberi makan serta menghidupi Naruto tapi rasa sayang dan perhatiannya selalu diberikan kepada Menma , selama ini Minato mengetahui jika Naruto sering diperlakukan bagaikan binatang oleh penduduknya sendiri , namun Minato terkesan membiarkan dan cuek atas kejadian tersebut.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA...Kenapa? Kata-kataku benarkan! Kau itu hanyalah anak buangan yang tidak dianggap oleh keluarganya," Pria itu menendang perut Naruto dengan cukup keras yang membuat Naruto terpental , walau tak cukup jauh tapi rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan sangatlah menyakitkan bagi bocah berumur 5 tahun sepertinya , penduduk lain yang melihat itu tampak menyeringai puas tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun untuk membantu Naruto , begitupun orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya , mereka berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apapun disekitar mereka.

'Sa-sakit , apakah aku akan mati secepat ini?' Naruto membantin , dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa , dengan memejamkan matanya dia sudah pasrah akan apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh para penduduk tersebut akan tetapi Naruto seperti medengar suara yang mendengung di kepalanya

"_**AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIRKAN MU MATI**_"

Dan setelah suara itu menghilang tubuh naruto dan ekor yang ada dibelakangnya mengeluarkan aura merah yang sangat mencengkam

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun, aku bukan bocah kyubi atau monster, aku uzumaki naruto yang akan menyandang gelar hokage melebihi hokage generasi sebelumnya dan aku tidak membunuh siapapun maupun menghancurkan desa ini". Balas naruto yang sudah marah, dan sedih. Para warga tiba tiba takut melihat perubahan mata naruto (mata naruto dari biru saffir berubah menjadi mata merah darah dengan pupil vertikal dengan ekor berwarna emasnya yang melambai kesana kemari). "Hah mata itu? Kyubi" teriak seorang warga. "Ayo kita cepat kabur sebelum dia mengamuk". Lanjut warga lain.

Setelah itu warga pun membubarkan diri karena ketakutan dan aura yang keluar di tubuh Naruto pun mulai menghilang dan ekor yang tadinya bergerak liar mulai kembail seperti semula Naruto bingung "kenapa warga pada takut dan kabur?" Tanya naruto entah pada siapa. Tiba tiba naruto merasa lemas, mata naruto kembali seperti semula, dan jatuh pingsan.

**(Mindscape)**

"Aku dimana? Seingatku aku tadi sedang disiksa warga tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi kenapa aku disini?". Tanya naruto pada diri sendiri.

"Khu...khu... Hoi gaki kemari lah".

"Siapa itu? Dimana kau?". Tanya naruto.

"Ikutilah suaraku, maka kau akan tau siapa aku". Balas suara itu. Narutopun mengikuti suara itu hingga ia berada didepan sebuah penjara raksasa.

"akhirnya kau sampai juga." Kata suara itu.

"Hah? Ka...kau! Kyuubi? Bagaimana bisa disini?, bukankah...". Tanya naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut namun terpotong.

"Khu...khu...khu... Maksudmu aku mati! Asal kau tau aku adalah makhluk immortal. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mati, aku hanya disegel ditubuhmu oleh ayahmu yondaime hokage". Potong kyuubi.

"Lalu sekarang dimana aku? Seingatku aku sedang disiksa warga, tapi kenapa aku berada disini?". Tanya naruto.

"Ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu". Balas kyuubi. naruto hanya ber"oh"ria.

"Ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu". Balas kyuubi. naruto hanya ber"oh"ria.

"Kau tidak takut kepadaku bocah?". Tanya kyuubi kepada naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku takut, tapi berhubungan kau disegel penjara fuin dalam diriku jadi aku tidak takut." Balas naruto akan pertanyaan kyuubi.

"Pintar juga kau bocah, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau menunjukkan kepintaranmu?". Tanya kyuubi akan sifat naruto.

"Buat apa? Aku pikir kalau aku menunjukkan kepintaranku belum tentu aku diakui". Balas naruto.

"Tapi kenapa kau memilih diakui menjadi bocah konyol, ceroboh dan bodoh". Tanya kyuubi.

"Karena menurutku dengan itu lebih mudah orang mengetahui keberadaanku". Balas naruto ke kyuubi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau mau berteman dengan ku? Kyuubi-san." Minta naruto.

"Khu...khu...khu... Aku benci manusia dan aku tidak mau berteman dengan manusia, karena manusia hanya menginginkan kekuatanku saja,tapi aku mau berteman denganmu aku lihat kau bukan bocah yang hanya meninginkan kekuatanku saja, tapi memang kau mau berteman denganku dengan niat yang tulus. Aku bisa lihat itu dimatamu." Jawab kyuubi memenuhi permintaan naruto.

"Eh..benarkah kau mau menjadi temanku ky-"sebelum ucapan Naruto selesai sudah dipotong oleh Kyubi

"panggil aku Kurama itu nama ku karena Kyuubi hanya gelar karena memiliki sembilan ekor"ucap Kyuubi

"hai aku mengerti Kurama"kata Naruto

"aku ingin bertanya padamu apa kau tau kenapa kau memiliki ekor Naruto"kata Kurama dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepalanya

"sebenarnya ekor itu tidak ada saat kau lahir dan sebenarnya kau juga bisa saja mati waktu itu karena tidak memilik chakra jika saja aku tidak mengalirkan chakraku pada tubuhmu supaya bisa hidup setelah aku disegel ketubuhmu tetapi aku salah perhitungan karena aku telah memberikan mu 15% chakraku dan dampaknya tubuhmu akan meledak saat itu dan aku berfikir lebih baik ku jadikan saja chakra itu menjadi bagian di tubuhmu dan ku buat chakra itu menjadi ekor kuning keemasan yang ada dibelakang tubuhmu itu juga bisa menyembuhkan mu jika kau terluka akan tetapi tidak untuk luka yang fatal "Jelas Kurama pada Naruto tentang ekornya

"aku benar-benar terima kasih pada mu Kurama sudah menyelamatkan hidupku saat itu dan kau kembali menyelamatkanku lagi dengan mengusir warga desa yang hampir membunuh ku Arigato Kurama"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum bahagia

"sama-sama"kata Kurama

"Ne Kurama apa kau punya keinginan saat ini"tanya Naruto

"sebenarnya aku ingin bebas dari sini tapi aku tidak ingin gara-gara aku kau tewas karena itu lebih baik aku disini menemanimu karena kau teman pertamaku"jawab Kurama sambil memandang Naruto dengan mata merahnya

"jadi kau ingin bebas ya aku pasti akan mengabulkanya suatu saat nanti kurama karena ini jalan ninjaku"ujar Naruto pada Kurama dan membuatnya terdiam akan perkataan Naruto dan kemudian Kurama pun tersnyum sambil mengepalkan tanganya menjadi tinju dan mendekatkanya ke Naruto juga Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama mengepalkan tanganya

"aku akan menunggunya kalau begitu dan ayo tos untuk menjadi teman selamanya"ucap Kurama

"ya teman selamanya"balas naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End flashback**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ru"

"Ruto"

"Naruto" panggil Asuna

"ah iya ada apa Asuna" ucap Naruo

"Mo'u kau ini kenapa Naruto-kun tiba-tiba melamun dan diam seperti tadi aku jadi takut saat kau seperti itu" ucap Asuna yang tidak sadar sudah menambahkan -kun dibelakang nama naruto.

"gomen ne tadi aku melamun karena teringat sesuatu" ucapnya pada Asuna "lebih baik kita masuk saja sepertinya sudah larut, ayo" kata Naruto sambil memegang tangan kiri Asuna

Besok paginyapun Naruto kembali berlatih dengan katana miliknya dengan ditemani Chiro yang tidak sengaja melihat dirinya berlatih

"jadi apa kau memiliki teknik Kenjutsumu mu sendiri Naruto" Tanya Chiro

"sebenarnya aku memilikinya tapi itu buka teknikku melainkan teknik orang lain aku hanya diajarkan oleh orang tersebut" Jawab Naruto

"apa nama tekniknya" ucap Chiro

"Konoha Ryu Mikazuki no Mai" kata Naruto

"A-pa kau tidak bercandakan tidak mungkin teknik itu bisa kau kuasai pada saat umur mu 10 tahun, padahal aku saja tidak terlalu bisa menggunakan teknik itu" ucap Chiro yang terkejut karena Naruto bisa menguasai teknik tersebut

"sebenarnya aku belum 100% menguasainya mungkin hanya 59% karena saat aku menggunakan teknik itu aku selalu kelelahan karena tidak memiliki Chakra" kata naruto

"Hmm benar juga sebenarnya mengunakan teknik itu harus mengeluarkan Chakra yang tidak sedikit untuk menstabilkan teknik tersebut" kata Chiro yang memegang dagu sambil menganggukan kepalanya

"kalau begitu apa kau mau ku latih , meskipun kau tidak memiliki Chakra kau juga harus memiliki kemampuan yang menonjol supaya tidak diremehkan orang lain, meskipun aku tidak tahu hasilnya jika aku melatihmu ? jadi apa kau mau" kata Chiro

"benarkah kau mau melatihku" tanya Naruto yang berharap pada Chiro agar benar-benar melatihnya

"tentu saja kenapa tidak ". balas Chiro Sambil tersenyum "dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau sudah memiliki kekuatan Naruto". Lanjut Chiro yang bertanya pada Naruto jika sudah memiliki kekuatan

"kalau itu aku ingin melindungi orang - orang yang aku sayangi dengan kekuatan ku sendiri juga membalas Dendam akan semua perbuatan yang telah keluargaku lakukan padaku". Ujarnya lirih pada Chiro, Chiro yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mendengan ucapan terakhir Naruto yang ingin sedikit membalaskan perbuatan keluarganya.

"Naruto aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal Kebencian hanya merugikan diri sendiri, tersenyumlah ketika disakiti. Hati tanpa benci membentuk jiwa yang tegar dan damai. Jadi jangan termakan oleh kebencianmu, Apa kau mengerti". Ucap Chiro

"hai Aku mengerti". ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan liquid bening dikedua matanya saat kata-kata yang dilontarkan Chiro supaya dirinya tidak termakan oleh kebencianya.

"kalau begitu kita akan mulai latihan nanti setelah sarapan". Kata Chiro sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata Naruto.

"kenapa setelah sarapan". Ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali ke kondisi semula.

"He...apa kau mau berlatih dengan perut kosong bisa - bisa kau pingsan nanti sudahlah ayo kita masuk ". Jelasnya setelah itu mereka berdua pun berjalan ke dalam mension untuk sarapan selesai sarapan Chiro langsung mengajak Narutoyang sedang duduk di mejamakan untuk pergi ke Ground.

"baiklah apa kau siap Naruto karena aku akan menyiks- Ah maksudku membuat mu kuat dengan latihan yang akan ku berikan". Ucap Chiro yang sambil Menyeringai diwajahnya

**Lima tahun Kemudian'**

Sudah Lima tahun sejak Naruto memulai latihannya, dan kini perkembangan Naruro sudah sangatlah signifikan. Dia sudah menguasai beberapa tekhnik berpedang yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Dia mungkin sekarang bisa dibilang pendekar pedang Api dan Bagaimana Naruto Bisa memiliki Elemen Api karena dulu Kurama pernah memberitahukan padanya kalau dia akan memiliki Elemen Api karena Chakra yang dikirimnya dulu.

Bahkan kini Naruto bisa mengimbangi Chiro dalam tekhnik berpedang. juga Asuna dan Naruto mereka melakukan latihan kombinasi sehingga membuat mereka mungkin dapat disebut sebagai pasangan duet yang mematikan, dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki Naruto dan tekhnik berpedang penghancur dari Asuna.

Dan kini Naruto yang sedang Sparing dengan Chiro yang ingin melihat kemampuan Naruto selama lima tahun ini yang sedang dilihat oleh Shouzou dan Asuna yang berada di luar lapangan.

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Chiro dengan kecepatan Chunnin, dan berusaha melakukan tebasan dengan Katana ditangan kanannya, Chiro hanya menghindarinya dengan mudah, ia kemudian melihat lubang di serangan Naruto. Kemudian berusaha menendang pinggangnya.

Masih ada tangan kiri, Naruto mengayunkannya dan berusaha menahan tendangan Chiro tetapi Chiro mengganti arah tendanganya ke perut karena melihat Naruto akan menahanya, dan membuat Naruto meluncur ke belakang.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan, ia pun berdiri kembali dengan memegang Katananya. Kecepatannya bertambah dan ia langsung mencoba menendang Chiro dengan kaki kanannya, ia mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke kepala Chiro, Chiro meloncat ke belakang, dan kemudian berlari untuk memukul Naruto. Ia mengayunkan tangan kanannya dari kanan ke kiri.

Naruto meloncat ke belakang dan kemudian melempar beberapa Shuriken. Chiro bertindak cepat dengan mengambil Longswordnya yang berada di belakang punggungnya dan langsung menangkisnya.

Melihat serangannya sia-sia, Naruto kembali loncat ke belakang sambil mengunakan tekniknya "_**Sword Techniques: Blow Eagle Fire **_" Seru Naruto menyebutkan nama tekniknya, dan menebaskan Katana yang diselimuti Api secara Vertikal dan dari tebasan tersebut mulai membentuk Elang api yang berukuran sedang.

Chiro yang melihat Elang Api meluncu ke arahnya langsung bertindak cepat dengan melakukan teknik, "_**Longsword Techniques : Lightning Protecror Dragon**_!" Serunya sambil menghentakan Longswordnya ke tanah. Dari pedangnya, muncul sebuah perisai Naga terbuat dari Petir mulai keluar dari Longswordnya dan membentuk perisai naga berwarna biru dan menghalangi Elang api Naruto dan terjadi ledakan kecil.

Naruto, melihat tekniknya tidak berhasil, langsung meluncur ke arah Chiro dengan Katana tangannya, setelah di depan Chiro, ia mengayunkan Katananya, tetapi dihentikan dengan Longsword milik Chiro, dan membuat mereka dalam posisi dead-lock. Naruto menggertakan giginya sementara Chiro hanya menyeringai.

Sudah tahu kalau ia tidak bisa menang, Naruto mencoba menendang Chiro di perut sementara Katananya masih beradu kuat dengan Longsword Chiro. Melihat ini, Chiro melompat ke belakang dan langsung melempar 3 buah Shuriken ke arah Naruto.

Melihat 3 buah Shuriken ke arahnya, Naruto langsung backflip ke belakang, ia kemudian kembali memgumamkan tekniknya, "_**Sword Techniques : Fiery Spike Wheel**_)!" Serunya, dari Katananya ia mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bola Api berukuran Sedang yang ada di Katananya dan langsung dilemparkan menuju Chiro. Ia kemudian kembali memgumamkan teknik lain dengan cepat, "_**Sword Technique: Prison Hell Fire!**_" Serunya lagi dan membuat Chiro terjebak di penjara apinya dan terjadi ledakan sedang akibat benturan Bola Api dan Penjara Apinya.

Naruto, mengkombinasikan dua Teknik yang menurutnya menguras tenaganya kini terengah-engah dengan tumpuan Katananya yang menancap di tanah sambil melihat asap karena tehniknya itu. "Chiro-nii?" Panggilnya mencoba memastikan.

"Ya?" Setelah itu, Naruto langsung merasakan pukulan di perutnya dan membuatnya meluncur ke belakang. Dan menabrak sebuah pohon. Belum selesai, Chiro kemudian melemparkan sebuah kunai ke arah tangan Naruto.

Naruto, melihat kunai meluncur ke arahnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena terlalu lelah, dan membiarkan kunai itu menusuk ke tangannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit, Naruto langsung mengambil kunai yang menusuk di tangannya dan berlari ke arah kakaknya.

Setelah beberapa menit beradu kunai, Naruto sudah muak dan kemudian meloncat kebelakang dan melempar kunai yang ia pakai ke kakaknya, Chiro hanya menghindarinya dan kemudian meluncur ke arah Naruto dan menendangnya dengan keras, menyebabkan Naruto terlempar ke belakang lagi, tetapi kali ini, ia masih bisa berdiri dan kali ini terengah-engah dan kemudian berlari kearah Katana yang masih menancap ditanah dengan Api yang menyelimuti Katana tersebut. Ia kemudian membuat teknik "_**Sword Techniques : Fire Vortex!**_" Seru Naruto yang sudah mmegang Katananya dan tiba - tiba Katana miliknya mengeluarkan api yang berkapasitas Besar dan membentuk Tornado Api yang mengarah ke Chiro.

Disisi lain

"mereka sangat hebat ya tousan". Ucap Asuna sambil melihat kearah lapangan yang terlihat berantakan karena sudah agak hancur dibagian tengah.

"Hm..mereka berdua memang kuat ditambah dengan teknik - teknik buatan mereka sendiri yang sangat mematikan itu yang dengan mudahnya menghancurkan tempat latiahn ini"kata Shouzou sembari melihat sparing mereka dan menunggu hasil Akhirnya.

"aku yakin kalian bertiga akan mengguncang dunia Shinobi ini dengan kemampuan Kenjutsu kalian"batin Shouzou

"Oh iya Asuna besok kita akan kembali ke Kirigakure dan kembali menetap disana". kata Shouzou sambil melihat Asuna yang keliatan bingung dengan ucapanya

"apa maksudnya tousan". Kata Asuna

"kau tau kan kemarin ada seseorang yang datang kerumah kita dan ia adalah Shinobi Kirigakure yang memberitahu ku untuk kembali ke desa karena desa sudah tidak lagi berperang juga Youndaime Mizukage sudah mati karena perang tersebut dan sekarang digantikan oleh Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi". Jelas Shouzou

"kalau begitu baiklah aku akan beres - beres barangku dan nanti aku akan memberitahukan Niisan dan Naruto-kun"ucap asuna

"Hm". Sambil mengangguk ia kembali berucap "lebih baik kita perhatikan kembali Separing ini sampai selesai". Lanjut Shouzou dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Asuna

Normal P.O.V

Chiro yang melihat ini, ia langsung berlari ke arah belakang, diikuti Naruto dan Tornado Apinya dan kemudian Berhenti lalu menghadap kedepan menyebutkan Nama Tekniknya. "_**Longsword Techniques : The Eight Wing Of Lightning**_!" Seru Chiro dari Longswordnya Petir mulai merambat di belakangnya dan mulai membentuk 8 sayap dan langsung melindungi Chiro dari Tornado Api Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggertakan giginya melihat serangannya gagal lagi. Melihat Teknik yang dipakai oleh Chiro Untuk membuat 8 sayap petir dan menjadi bola yang didalamnya terdapat Chiropun tidak tinggal diam, Naruto kemudian membuat Teknik yang Sebelumnya, "_**Sword Techniques : Blow Eagel Fire**_!" Seru Naruto, dan langsung menebaskan pedangnya kedepan dan tercipta Elang api yang berbeda seperti sebelumnya.

Chiro yang merasakan bahaya didepanya ia langsung membentangkan 8 sayap petirnya dan menghilangkannya

Chiropun menyeringai dan kemudian membuat sebuah teknik, "_**Longsword Techniques : Dual Lightning Dragon!**_" Serunya, 2 buah Naga petir langsung muncul dari Longswordnya dan mulai mengarah kearah Elang Api yang menuju kearahnya.

Sesaat sebelum berbenturan teknik Elang Api Narutopun menghindarinya dan berbelok ke atas Naga Petir yang hampir berbenturan.

"Kai". ucap Naruto Seketika Elang tersebut langsung berubah menjadi Dua Bola api kemudian turun kebawah menuju Chiro.

Dua buah bola api langsung bergabung dan membentuk bola api yang sangat besar.

Chiro memandang bola api yang sangat besar itu dengan mata melebar tidak percaya, ia mencoba menghindarinya ke kanan tetapi masih terkenda bola api itu dan

Duaaarrr

menyebabkan 2 ledakan yang membuat Chiro dan Naruto terlempar ke belakang.

(Kenapa 2 ledakan kita Lihat disini)

On Flashback

"Kai". ucap Naruto Seketika Elang tersebut langsung berubah menjadi Dua Bola api kemudian turun kebawah menuju Chiro. Dua buah Bola Api langsung bergabung dan membentuk Bola Api yang sangat besar.

Sesudah Bola Api itu bergabung Narutopun mengalihkan pandanganya kedepan sesudah melihat tekniknya bergabung diapun terkejut melihat dua Naga petir yang tadi di keluarkan Chiro mengarah kearahnya dan tidak sempat menghindar karena dua naga petir itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya dan akhirnyapun.

Duaarrr

**End Flashback**

Chiro melihat ini agak khawatir dengan Naruto karena dengan telak terkena Dua Naga Petirnya, meskipun dirinya juga terkena teknik Naruto tapi iya bisa menghindarinya meskipun masih terkena luka bakar di tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto dan melihat ia masih berdiri dengan luka yang parah dan petir yang menyambar tubuhnya akibat serangan tadi.

"Hahhh..hahh..jadi kau masih bisa berdiri. Ne Naruto". Panggil Chiro yang mendekati Naruto sambil memegang tangan kirinya

"hah..hahh..hhaa….tentu saj- ". Sebelum selesai bicara Naruto pun ambruk ketanah

"Oi Naruto". Kata Chiro yang sudah sampai di tempat Naruto dan mulai memeriksanya ia pun menghela nafas lega kalau tahu Naruto hanya kelelahan juga dengan tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Naruto-kun...apa dia tidak apa - apa Niisan". Tanya kawatir Asuna berlari kearah naruto dan bertanya pada Chiro yang sudah memeriksa Naruto

"jangan kawatir dia tidak apa - apa, dia hanya kelelahan dan ada beberapa luka bakar ditubuhnya tapi masih bisa disembuhkan dengan kemampuan penyembuhmu.

"kalau begitu kita bawa dia masuk dan kau sembuhkan dia Suna-Chan dan jangan lupa beritahu mereka"Ucap Shouzou pada Asuna sambil berjalan masuk kerumahnya

"memangnya apa yang harus di beritahukan Suna-Chan"tanya Chiro sambil menggendong Naruto juga disampinya Asuna dan berjalan memasuki mension.

"Oh...soal tadi ya begini niisan tousan bilang padaku kalau kita akan kembali tinggal di Kirigakure karena perang saudara sudah selesai karena tousan diberitahu oleh ninja yang kemarin bertamu kerumah kita dan juga membawa Naruto-kun bersama kita jika Naruto-kun mau". jelas Asuna

"lalu siapa yang menang peperangan tersebut dan beritahu aku semuanya". Tanya lagi Chiro

"aku pun tidak tahu kalau soal siapa yang memenangkan perang tetapi kata tousan Youndaime Mizukage sudah tewas karena perang tersebut". Jawab Asuna

"Jadi sekarang Mizukage Keempat sudah tewas lalu siapa yang menggantikan posisi Mizukage Kelima". Tanya Chiro

"Tousan bilang Namanya adalah Mei Terumi". Jawab Asuna

"oh Mei yang menja- ! Apa kau bilang ! M-ei mei menjadi Mizukage". Ucap kaget Chiro yang mendengar temanya menjadi Mizukage.

"Apa kau yakin Asuna, dia yang menjadi Mizukage". Tanya Chiro lagi pada Asuna dan Hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"ya sudahlah kalau begitu akupun turut senang jika dia bisa menjadi Mizukage meskipun sedikit tidak percaya dia bisa melampauiku sampai sejauh itu". Batin Chiro

"Hei Niisan kau tidak apa - apa". Ucap Asuna yang memanggil Chiro yang diam tiba - tiba.

"Hehe aku tidak apa - apa lebih baik kita cepat sembuhkan dia, jika dia tidak sadar sampai besok aku pasti repot dibuatnya harus menggendongnya sampai Ke Kirigakure pasti merepotkan sekali dia ini". Ucap kesal Chiro jika dia yang akan menggendong Naruto sampai ke Kirigakure jika belum sadar juga.

"kau tidak usah kesal seperti itu Chiro-nii aku sudah sadar kok dan juga aku pasti akan ikut dengan kalian ". Ucap Naruto sambil turun dari gendongan Chiro

"oh~benarkah".

"Heh..tentu saja memangnya aku ini lemah hanya terserang teknik itu harus pingsan berhari hari dasar baka kau niisan!". Ucap Naruto yang kesal karena merasa dianggap lemah

"Ehh bukanya kau memang lemah yah". Kata Chiro yang santai menanggapi Naruto

"Errr..awas kau baka Chiro!". Kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tanganya menjadi tinju dan mengarahkanya ke wajah Chiro.

"hei kalian berdua bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar untuk sehari saja heh?". Ucap Asuna sambil mengeluarkan hawa mematikan dengan tangan terkepal dan membuat Chiro yang tadinya tenang menjadi gugup dengan keringat menetes didahinya begitu pula Naruto yang langsung menghentikan tinjunya kearah Chiro sambil melihat wajah Asuna yang sangar.

"Hai Suna-chan/Asuna". Ucap berbarengan Naruto dan Chiro

"baguslah kalau begitu ayo kita beresi barang - barang kita untuk tinggal di Desa kiri". ucap Asuna kepada Chiro dan Naruto

"Hai". Chiro dan Naruto yang menjawab perkataan Asuna

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP Malam harinya**

.

.

.

.

Naruto P.O.V

Aku berjalan menuju ke suatu bukit yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Mension yang sudah lima tahun ia tinggali. Tujuannya dia berjalan-jalan adalah untuk menenangkan pikiran, tapi tiba-tiba dia melihat ada kuil yang berdiri di atas bukit tersebut.

"Apa itu?" Naruto mendekati ke arah tempat kuil tersebut dan mulai memasuki area kuil.

"Kenapa ada kuil disekitar bukit ini bukanya ini jauh dari pemukiman penduduk". Kata Naruto sambil melihat - lihat ia pun melihat papan nama kuil tersebut bernama kuil kano.

"kuil kano". Batin Naruto kemudian ia mulai berjalan kearah pintu dan mulai memasukinya.

"aura disini sangat mencengkam sekali perasaanku jadi tidak enak". Ucap Naruto yang mulai merasa tidak enak di tempat ini. Tetapi ia masih terus berjalan dan tanpa sadar ia sampai di depan pintu yang terbuat dari besi berwarna hitam

"ehh kenapa aku ada disini, sepertinya aku melamun tadi dan saat aku sadar sudah ada didepan pintu ini". Kata Naruto

"aku jadi penasaran apa yang ada dibalik pintu ini ya lebih baik kuperiksa saja dari pada mati penasaran karena hal ini". Dan mulai membuka pintu tersebut setelah dibuka terpaan aura negatif mengenai tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya linglung kebelakang kemudian dia melihat sebuah Pedang yang sangat bagus. Pedang itu seperti ditempa dari suatu tempat yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Pedang tersebut tertancap di sebuah batu di tengah ruangan tersebut. Dan berjalan kearah pedang itu lalu mulai mencoba mencabut pedang itu hanya sekali mencoba pedang itu bisa tercabut dan membuat Naruto kesenangan

"Wah, pedang yang sangat bagus. Tak kusangka aku bisa menemukan Pedang ini disini." Naruto kagum "Dengan ini pasti aku tidak akan kalah dari Longsword milik Chiro."

"Akan kucoba kehebatan Pedang ini." kata Naruto

Naruto mengibaskan pedangnya, ternyata pedang itu lumayan berat dan pedang itu seperti menyatu ke dalam tubuh Naruto, seolah-olah Pedang itu adalah salah satu bagian dari tubuhnya. Dia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Pedang itu, seolah-olah Pedang itu dibuat hanya untuknya.

"Tak kusangka, pedang ini sangat luar biasa. Sudah kuputuskan, nama pedang ini adalah '**Elucidator**'. Karena pedang berwarna hitam dan melambangkan kecepatan." tegas Naruto.

Naruto End P.O.V

"Oke! Persiapan sempurna! Dengan pedang ini, aku akan menjadi pedekar pedang terkuat!" kata Naruto sambil kembali kemansion.

Setelah Naruto kembali ke Mension dengan membawa Elucidator. Tiga orang yang ada diruang tamu itu terkejut melihat Naruto pulang dengan membawa Pedang yang disegel diatas bukit tersebut, ditambah lagi aura Pedang yang dikeluarkan sangatlah tidak nyaman untuk tiga orang tersebut.

"Na~ruto-kun bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan pedang itu!". Tanya Asuna yang tubuhnya gemetar saat merasakan aura pedang yang dibawa Naruto.

"oh ini aku menemukanya di Kuil yang berada diatas bukit yang tidak jauh dari sini, Memangnya ada apa!". Jawab Naruto yang bingung melihat wajah ketiga orang seperti ada yang mereka takutkan darinya.

"jadi benar kau menemukanya di sana". Tanya Chiro dan hanya di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Naruto

"lalu bagaimana kau masuk kesana yang harusnya ada kekai yang melindungi tempat tersebut". Tanya pria yang sudah agak tua yang bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kekai aku tidak merasakan adanya kekai di sekitar kuil jika benar ada kekai disana pasti aku tidak akan mendapatkan Pedang keren ini" jawab Naruto Pada orang yang bertanya padanya.

"lalu Naruto-kun bagaimana kau membuka pintu yang harusnya tersegel dan di dalamnya ada pedang itu ". Tanya Asuna

"He….tersegel sepertinya pintu itu tidak tersegel karena saat aku mencoba membuka pintu itu langsung terbuka tidak seperti yang kalian bilang tersegel!". Ujar Naruto

"ini aneh padahal dulu aku pernah mencoba mendekati kuil tersebut tetapi hasilnya aku terhalang oleh kekai yang melindungi area tersebut? ". Kata Chiro

"benar ini aneh aku juga pernah datang ke sana tetapi aku bias melewati kekai itu lalu memasuki kuil yang di dalamnya memiliki dua pintu. Pintu pertama berada di barat dan pintu itupun tersegel saat aku melihatnya tetapi anehnya saat aku menyentu pintu tersebut pintu itu terbuka dan disana aku menemukan Refier ini!". Ujar Asuna

"lalu pintu kedua bagaimana". Tanya Chiro dan diikuti anggukan oleh Shouzou dan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun apa pintu itu berwarna hitam dan terbuat dari besi". Tanya Asuna

"Hm benar sekali 'pintu itu berwarna hitam dan terbuat dari besi memangnya ada apa!" ucap Naruto

"sebenarnya waktu itu setelah aku mendapatkan Refier ini aku juga mencoba mendatangi pintu tersebut. Tetapi entah mengapa Refier yang saat itu kupegang mengeluarkan aura putih yang aneh seperti memperingatiku untuk tidak kesana tapi aku tetap mendekati pintu itu dan yang terjadi pandanganku menggelap, setelahnya aku tidak mengingat apapun setelah itu!". Jelas Asuna.

"yah sudah jangan dipikirkan, Lebih baik kalian masuk ke kamar kalian karena sudah larut jangan lupa besok kita akan berangkat Ke Kirigakure dan Jangan Membantah?". Kata Tegas Shouzou yang menyuruh Asuna,Chiro, dan Naruto untuk masuk kekamar mereka masing masing.

"Haah…Baiklah Tousan? ". Kata Chiro yang kecewa.

"Hei Niisan kenapa kau terlihat kecewa seperti itu, tenang saja Niisan bukanya besok Asuna bisa bercerita lagi besok, jadi jangan terlihat kecewa seperti itu kau terlihat menyedihkan Niisan!". Kata Naruto sambil meLedek Chiro.

"Apa maksudmu". Tanya Chiro

"Ahh Bukan apa – apa". Jawabnya

"ku bilang Apa maksudmu NARUTO". Tanya Chiro yang mulai kesal dipermainkan oleh Naruto.

"kau kenapa sih bukanya sudah ku bilang Bukan apa –apa"

"Jadi begitu ya kalau begitu kau akan merasakan akibatnya NARUTO-KUN". Ucap Chiro menyeringai

Sambil mengeluarkan Longswordnya Dan mulai mengaliri Elemen petirnya.

"K-au mau apa Niisan, Tunggu kau mau apa hei jawab". Kata Naruto sambil bergidik ketakutan setelah melihat seringaian Chiro.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang akan kulakukan Ini dia "_**Longsword Technique : Lightning Ball" ". **_Kata Chiro yang tersenyum sadis.__

"Huwaaaaaaaaa"

Setelah kejadian itu hanya ada teriakan menyakitkan Naruto yang terkena serangan Chiro.

TO BE CONTINUE

R

E

V

I

W


End file.
